Darkness Comes
by Emagen Laile
Summary: John and Merry return to Atlantis to find that something dark is destroying worlds. CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN...
1. Chapter 1

**Darkness Comes**

**Chapter One**

**Morning, Mrs. Sheppard**

Merry woke slowly on the morning after her wedding. _Her wedding_. That had a nice ring to it. She lay tangled in the bed sheets of the enormous king sized bed that filled most of the hotel suite she and her husband shared. _My husband_. That had a nice ring to it, too. She rolled over and grinned at the sight that greeted her.

She had never known a man who could so completely fill such a large space. John was sprawled at an angle, his face on the pillow next to hers but his body spread-eagled over the rest of the bed. His arm half-covered his face, the other at a ninety-degree angle and hanging off the bed. His legs were tangled in the sheets, one on top of the covers and the other resting next to hers. He was naked, like she was, and she had never seen a more beautiful man in her life. Of course, she could never tell him that; men were not beautiful in his world.

She leaned over and kissed him gently on the mouth. She could just taste last night's wine and something else. She kissed him again, and felt him moan; once more, and he gripped her head in his hands and held her tightly, ravishing her mouth.

When they finally separated, he opened one eye halfway and glanced over at her. His voice was thick with sleep. "Morning, Mrs. Sheppard."

She giggled. "Morning, Mr. Sheppard."

He grinned. "That's Colonel to you, missy."

She leaned over and brushed his lips with hers. "Then that's Doctor to you, mister."

They lost the thread of the conversation for a moment, before he pulled back and smiled. "If you're going to be that way, I'll call you Doctor Sheppard for the rest of my life."

She laughed. "Fine. But I get to call you Johnny-boy."

He gasped in mock-horror. "Oh no!" He slapped his hand against his chest. "Whatever shall I do?" He growled low in his throat and winked. "I know. I have some unfinished business from last night." He rolled on top of her as she giggled, and they didn't speak again for some time.

~*~

They spent the first three days of their two-week honeymoon lounging in the hotel bed, ordering room service and denying the maid entrance. They woke early on the fourth day and decided that it was time to do some exploring. After all, it wasn't every day that they were on the sunny Greek island of Corfu. And the hotel wasn't the only sight to see.

She had planned this honeymoon for weeks, and had even scheduled their time together in the hotel. They were on Corfu for a week, most of it spent lazing about a beach or in their room, with a few sight-seeing side trips. After Corfu, they were travelling, by sailboat, to the mainland, where they would spend the rest of the time in and around Athens. She had always wanted to go to Greece, and he liked sunny beaches. It was the perfect honeymoon.

On their twelfth day, he received a call while they were touring the Acropolis. He waved her forward while he spoke to whoever was on the other line. She listened with half an ear to the tour guide and watched him as his face when from cheerful to sober in less than a heartbeat.

He hung up and walked over to her, looping her arm through his. She leaned in and whispered into his ear. "What's wrong?"

He looked down and shook his head. "Nothing. Everything's fine."

They finished the tour and took a few pictures, but instead of going to a restaurant, he steered her towards the hotel, a scowl on his face.

They walked in silence for the most part, until they were about two blocks away. She pulled him to a stop.

"Okay, John, talk to me. What's wrong?"

He grimaced. "Nothing serious. Can we not talk about this here?"

She frowned and waited. He threw up his hands. "Fine! We just got the weekly call, and it looks like we'll have to get back a little early, that's all."

Her eyes widened. "We…we're leaving? Now? But I thought we had the full two weeks…"

He shook his head. "No, we get to finish the honeymoon. We'll just be getting back a lot…sooner…than expected."

She leaned in. "What are you talking about?"

He smiled. "No three week trip back in tight spaces for us, Mrs. Sheppard."

~*~

The call ruined what was left of their vacation, but they still hit every spot on her list. She took pictures for Leslie and the rest of Atlantis, knowing full well that she wouldn't have a moment's peace if she didn't show absolutely everyone her honeymoon pictures. She didn't really begrudge them the opportunity to live vicariously through her; most didn't get the chance to leave very often.

He surprised her with a small present before they left the hotel room. Everything had been packed for an hour, and she had left to take a few final pictures of the hotel and nearby beach, leaving him to take a nap before their flight. She had come back, expecting to leave immediately.

There were red rose petals covering the bed, and a little room-service cart held lunch and a bottle of champagne. She laughed when she saw it.

"What are you doing?"

He spun, in the process of lighting one of the tapered candles on their small hotel table. "Uh, lunch?"

She slipped out of her shoes and lifted the lid. "Oh, what's this?"

He straightened, grinning proudly. "The best the hotel had to offer. Roast lamb with vegetables, something that I can't pronounce, and two slices of double chocolate cake with strawberries. Oh, and the champagne, of course."

She giggled. "This is perfect, John. And the bed?"

He grinned. "Desert?"

~*~

Even with all their preparations, they still had to rush to check out of their hotel on time and still make their flight back to Colorado Springs. He hadn't really explained how they were getting back to Atlantis yet, but she was sure he would by the time they got back to Stargate Command.

The plane trip home was quiet and relatively painless, but she could tell that John was itching to get back. He had this nervous habit of shredding anything he came into contact with- she didn't know where he had picked it up, but she could guess. Any time she had tried to start a conversation, his responses had been uninterested and monosyllabic. She gave up after only twenty minutes.

He was nearly the first out of the plane when they landed, dragging their luggage behind him down the terminal until they ran into their driver. It was a sergeant from Stargate Command; she didn't even have time to ask his name. John ordered him to put the bags in the car- a non-descript sedan- and to make the car go faster, even when they hit traffic.

Merry couldn't get a word in, and she was getting more and more angry the longer it went on. Finally, after a particularly biting remark that had her looking for a certain scientist, she pulled on his arm and made him face her.

"What the hell is going on, John?"

He sighed. "We got the weekly dial in a couple days ago; I told you that. There's been some problems in the Pegasus Galaxy, and they need us back as soon as humanly possible."

She smiled. "Which means…"

John grinned. "We're going back by the gate. Quick as a step."

~*~

After the rush of the hotel, the flight, and the drive to Cheyenne Mountain, the step through the gate was somewhat anticlimactic. Their bags were tossed through after them; the majority of their things would be sent back on the Daedalus' next flight.

Ronon, Teyla, Rodney, and Leslie were waiting for them at the base of the stairs, wide smiles on their faces. Even Ronon looked pleased.

Teyla grinned and hugged John while Leslie pounced on her best friend. Ronon patted John on the back, and Rodney stood back with an awkward smile until John pulled him into the group.

Mr. Woolsey stood above them in the gateroom control center. "Welcome back, Colonel Sheppard, Doctor Steel."

Merry grinned. "It's actually Doctor Sheppard now, if you don't mind."

Woolsey's mouth tensed. "Of course. Colonel, the briefing is in an hour."

Merry turned to John with wounded eyes. "Already?"

He sighed. "I've got to get back to work. You, however, have the next few days to get reacquainted with the city before Doctor Ames wants you. I talked to them before we left."

She kissed his cheek. "Thanks. Walk me to our quarters?"

He held out his arm. "Gladly."

~*~

There had obviously been a memo. It seemed that every single person in the city just happened to be in the hallways that led to their corridors. She hadn't even known there were that many people on the base. Even Rodney, oblivious as he usually was, commented on it.

They made it safely to their quarters, still grinning happily. It was good to be home.

Before they had left for the wedding, John had commandeered larger quarters for them. They had even had the few days before going back to Earth to set them up. Teyla had been tasked with keeping everyone out.

The quarters were perfect. There was a large open room with a seating area looking at Merry's present to John- a television and DVD equipment. Just off of the sitting room was a very small kitchenette, with a fridge and a stovetop, as well as a table and chairs.

On the other side were three bedrooms. Merry was looking forward, in a year or two, to filling one of them, but for now, they had the master bedroom, with its own balcony and bath, and two smaller rooms, one for storage, and one for a personal gym for John. He was actually more pleased about that than the TV. Their offices were still in their respective departments, but they had a large desk in the main room for the two of them.

Merry wanted nothing more than to lay down on the bed and take a nap for days. She had forgotten that the city forever smelled like the ocean; it was a different smell than Greece. They had arrived just in time for sunset, and, as Rodney reminded them, dinner.

John kissed her cheek. "You'll have to go without me. I gotta go talk to Woolsey right now."

He turned to his friends. "You coming to this briefing?"

Rodney shook his head. "Ah, no. We've already had it. And I've ah…I've got a date tonight."

John smirked. "With who?"

Rodney blushed, but didn't answer.

Ronon frowned. "Yeah, I've got a sparring rematch with a couple of the Marines."

John grinned. "Don't beat them up too badly."

Ronon grinned back. "No promises."

Teyla bowed out too. "Kanaan and I have a babysitter tonight. We…"

John interrupted. "Sorry Teyla, but I seriously don't need to know that."

She smiled. "As you wish."

They left John and Merry alone. He smiled down at her. "Sorry."

She laughed. "Don't worry. I'm sure Leslie is waiting for me in the mess hall, with a bunch of the girls, just waiting for the details. I'll be fine. If I'm not here when you get back, you'd better rescue me."

John smirked. "I have plans for you tonight, Mrs. Sheppard. Don't be late."

She giggled. "You either."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Returning Home**

Leslie had ambushed Merry the minute she walked into the mess hall and dragged her to a long table with several other women. There were a few from the Astronomy department, and a couple from the other sciences, but there were mostly female soldiers, hoping to see an embarrassing shot of their commander. She had planned ahead, and brought the stacks of pictures with her.

They spent the next couple of hours giggling and talking, and their group expanded. By the time she was able to claim exhaustion, there were nearly fifty people around her.

She had known that she would have to show everyone on base the pictures, and so had avoided any truly embarrassing shots of John. The women were disappointed, but they still got to see their commander dressed down to frayed shorts and no shirt. That one in particular was her favorite picture.

She walked back to her quarters, hoping but not expecting John to be there. She wasn't surprised. She decided that enough was enough, and changed into one of the sexy nighties her sister had gotten her at her bachelorette party. It was warm this time of year on Atlantis, so she left the balcony doors open and laid down on the bed, just planning on closing her eyes for a few minutes until John got back.

He woke her an hour later, when he came back. He looked as exhausted as she felt, and smiled at her tiredly.

She smiled back. "How'd it go?"

He frowned. "Wonderful. Just peachy."

She sat up. "That good, huh?"

He sat on the bed next to her. "Oh yeah. And as much as I would love to talk to you about it, I'm just beat."

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "That's fine. We can always talk tomorrow. Now, Mr. Sheppard, about your promise earlier…"

There was a sudden sparkle in his eye. "Oh."

~*~

When Merry woke the next morning, it was to the sun shining brilliantly on her face and a slightly cooling ocean breeze stirred the blankets. John was gone; he had had to go back to work this morning. Lorne had scheduled a briefing at an ungodly hour, to catch up his commander on all the events that had taken place in his nearly month-long absence.

Doctor Ames, her superior in the astronomy department, had given her at least the next five days without work. After that, there was a spectacular annual meteor shower on R47-AX9 that she, as well as most of the astronomy department, was required to attend. John had been disappointed to hear that, but understood completely. After all, she had barely seen him the past two days.

Merry loved, absolutely loved, being married. It wasn't as if she hadn't been married before; she had, for nearly two years. It was different with John. He was everything to her. But he wasn't hers alone. He belonged first to the city, and then to her. She didn't deny it; she couldn't, and wouldn't, force him to make a decision between the two.

But she was so _bored_.

She had nothing to do. She could stay in her room, reading, watching the ocean, and listening to music. But all of her friends, even Leslie, were working. John was working on this secret-but-not-secret thing with his command, and all her paperwork had been caught up before she left. Five days with nothing to do would have sounded perfect before the wedding, but after?

She had cleaned their living quarters twice in the past day, and had requisitioned some food out of the mess hall. She had done her check up in the infirmary, filed all of the paperwork that had been waiting for her, and still, she had three days left. It was almost enough to drive her back to work.

And then John would come home, usually late, usually exhausted, and she would remember why those days had seemed like a blessing.

~*~

The meteor shower had been spectacular, and the readings had been combed over for the past two weeks. A month, a whole month, back on Atlantis, and things had finally returned to a resemblance of normalcy.

She had gone on that one mission, to R47-AX9, and John had gone on five, to several different planets. There hadn't been any major incidents, though Rodney had gotten an allergic reaction to something and the team had been forced to return early.

The days seemed to fly by quite quickly. There was work, paperwork, more work, and then lunch, usually with Leslie, but John did try to join her as often as he could. After lunch, she went back to work, meeting John in his office with a quick dinner or in their quarters if he was in the mood. Life was bliss.

And then came the day when John's team, off world, missed their scheduled check-in.

~*~

Merry had returned home from work a little late, expecting John to be there, as they had planned. After all, the mission was a standard one- a simple meet and greet with the leaders of a couple of different planets for a trade agreement. He had even promised her the whole night, with no interruptions. But he wasn't home. She frowned a little, but didn't think anything of it; any number of things may have come up that would have delayed him, such as an extended briefing or an emergency that Lorne couldn't handle. She paced for a few minutes before deciding to clean their bedroom, something that she had neglected to do for the past week. Laundry went into the proper hampers, the bed was made, the clothing in the drawers neatly folded and put away- anything to keep her hands busy and focused.

After half an hour of cleaning, she grabbed a book that she had already read off the shelf and sat on the sofa, preparing to wait for him, no matter how long it took. She had only read a few pages before the doorbell rang. Sighing, she went to the door, expecting Leslie or one of her other colleagues.

It was Major Lorne. She frowned. "Major? What are you doing here?"

He didn't blink. "Doctor Sheppard, I need you to come with me."

She ducked around the door and grabbed a sweater- nights on Atlantis could get a little chilly. She motioned him in while she pulled her shoes on. "What's wrong? What happened to John?"

The major frowned. "I don't know, ma'am. I just need you to come with me. I'm under orders."

She nodded. "Of course. Lead the way."

He led her down several narrow corridors before coming to a transporter. The halls were mostly empty; it was later than she had thought. He hit a mark on the transporter that she didn't see and they disappeared in a flash of light. When the door opened, they were just outside the infirmary. She began to panic.

She grabbed Lorne's arm. "Did something happen to John?"

He looked down at her, worry creasing his forehead. "I really don't know. They didn't tell me anything, ma'am."

She looked toward the open infirmary door. "Merry."

He blinked. "What?"

She smiled tightly at him. "Call me Merry."

He smiled. "Yes, ma'am. This way."

He led her past the main infirmary, past even the labs, and back into the private rooms, where injured prisoners were usually held. Ronon and Rodney stood outside one of the doors, peeking in curiously. At least, Rodney looked curious. Ronon was his usual opaque self. Teyla was no where to be seen.

Lorne nodded to the two men, but Merry ignored them and pushed past, desperate to see John.

She stumbled backward in shock, tripping over Ronon's feet as she did and falling hard on her hands. She heard a sharp crack, but ignored it.

John stood, walking towards her, concerned. "Merry?"

She scooted backwards, favoring her right hand. "What…what are you doing…Oh God…"

John pushed Ronon aside, tripping in his haste to get to her. "Merry? Are you alright?"

She kept mumbling under her breath, moving backwards until she bumped into a shelf. She kept mumbling, her eyes wide. He knelt down and touched her shoulder. She jumped and looked, wide-eyed, into his hazel eyes.

He smiled. "Hey, what's wrong?"

She blinked at him, thinking through the question. "How could you?"

He frowned. "What?"

She nearly growled, staring through the doorway at the man lying in the bed, unconscious. "How could you bring _him_ here?"

He grabbed her arm and pulled her up, frowning as she held back a cry. "I had no choice. What happened to your hand?"

She brushed past him, still staring at the man in the bed. "Nothing. What do you mean you had no choice?"

He pulled her away, trying to look at her hand. "I really had no choice. What did you do to yourself?"

She pushed at him, but his chest was hard and unmoving. She turned away. "Nothing. I'm fine."

He growled. "No, you're not. Let's have someone look at that. I think it's swelling. We'll talk after you've been checked out."

She pushed at him, knowing it would do no good. "Fine. But we will talk."

He smiled. "Later."

~*~

After convincing her to sit still for a scan, John left for a briefing. He hadn't wanted to go, not at all, but she had told him to get it over with, so that they could have some time alone. She had kissed him, a glint of anger in her eyes, and he had kissed her back, promising to be back as quickly as humanly possible. Ronon had sloped after him, a grin on his face, and Rodney, stumbling a little as he walked past the bed, had muttered a hurried apology and smiled sheepishly.

So Merry sat still as they laid her under the scanner, mumbling soft curses under her breath about one John Sheppard. She waited patiently as the nurses bound her broken wrist, sobbing in pain as they set it first.

She was sitting on the edge of a bed, her wrist in her lap, waiting for the doctor to arrive with her test results. It was taking far longer than it should, considering that her wrist had already been bandaged and splinted.

When, half an hour of waiting later, Doctor Keller walked up to her, a concerned look on her face, Merry began to panic. She twisted the ring on her left hand until it nearly cut the skin.

The doctor looked at the sheets for a minute, seeming to gather up the courage to say something. Merry spoke before she could. "What is it? What's wrong with me?"

Jen smiled at her. "Nothing's wrong, as such. I'm just concerned that they didn't pick it up at the quarantine a month ago."

Merry smiled nervously. "We didn't really have to go through quarantine. We just came through the gate and were checked out here. There was an emergency of some sort. I don't know."

The doctor sighed. "Of course. Well, that makes me feel just a little better. I would hate to think that the quarantine missed this."

Merry leaned closer. "What is it?"

Jennifer smiled kindly at her, eyes twinkling. "You're pregnant."

Merry blinked. "What?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**The Darkness**

Jennifer smiled kindly at her, eyes twinkling. "You're pregnant."

Merry blinked. "What?"

Jennifer's smile widened. "Almost two months along. Congratulations."

Merry stared at her, stunned. "But I can't be."

Jennifer glanced around before pulling the curtain closed. "Why not?"

Merry stared at her hands, twisting her wedding ring. "I just…can't. It's too soon. We've only been married for a month and a half."

Jen pulled her good hand into her own. "That's alright. It's perfectly natural. The date of conception is right about the day of your wedding, give or take a few."

Merry sat in stunned silence as the doctor detailed her findings, proclaiming the approximate date to be sometime in late June. When she was finally told she could go, she began to walk back to her quarters in a daze, a bottle of painkillers in her hand.

She didn't know how she made it back to their rooms. She had no recollection of using the transporter, or walking down those corridors, but she was suddenly in front of the door, sliding her hand over the crystals to activate them.

John wasn't home yet. She changed out of her uniform, sliding into a long nightgown that Pip had given her for her last birthday. She sat on the sofa and picked up her book, opening it to the last place she had been and trying to read the words. They blurred together, and she was forced to acknowledge defeat.

She had been home for an hour and was half asleep before John finally came in, sagging in his boots.

He took one look at her and smiled. "Maybe we should talk about this tomorrow."

She looked up, blinking tiredly. "What? Oh. Yes. That. I'd forgotten."

He frowned. "Are you alright?"

She smiled up at him sleepily. "Fine. Just…yes, I'm fine. I just…no. We can talk about it tomorrow."

He flopped onto the couch next to her, pulling his boots off in the process. "Talk about how you're not fine? Or what happened in the infirmary? I see your wrist is in a splint."

She stared down at the bandages, almost in surprise. "Oh. Yes. I broke my wrist."

He grinned cheekily. "And you forgot?"

Her temper flared for a second. "Yes, well, I had more important things on my mind right then."

He kissed her forehead. "Like what?"

She pushed him away, angry now. "Like that I'm pregnant."

He froze. "What?"

"I'm pregnant, you idiot."

~*~

To his credit, John never once raised his voice. Of course, that was a very small accomplishment, considering the news his wife had just given him.

He paced, he thought, he ranted in his mind, but he never once accused his wife of doing anything wrong. After all, it wasn't as if they had planned on never having children. They had specifically asked for quarters with an extra bedroom, for a nursery. It was just so _soon_.

After several minutes of watching John pace, Merry claimed exhaustion and headed into the bedroom. John ran in front of her, pulling back the sheets and helping her into bed. He covered her, kissed her forehead, and turned down the lights. But she snapped when she saw him grab a blanket and pillow.

"Where do you think you're going?"

He turned, frowning. "The couch. I thought…"

She sat up, a growl low in her throat. "You thought what? That I would want to be alone? Do you not know me at all?"

Her pitch had risen with every word, until she was practically shrieking. "I'm scared, I'm tired, I don't feel well, and I want my husband in bed with me tonight! Is that all right with you?"

He grinned. "Course. Just thought…"

She snorted. "Obviously you didn't think. Now get back here."

He saluted with the pillow. "Yes, ma'am."

That brought the incident in the infirmary back into her mind. "And if you think that this excuses you from talking to me tomorrow morning, you're dead wrong, mister. You aren't getting out of it that easily."

He sighed. "I know. I'm just gonna go tell Lorne to cover for me for a couple of hours."

He had walked out and picked up his radio when she called from the bedroom. "And don't tell him about me! I don't want anyone to know just yet!"

She waited while he gave Lorne his orders, then crawled back into bed. She snuggled against him, loving the warmth of his body against hers.

His voice was a low rumble in his chest. "Why don't you want to tell anyone?"

She looked up at him in the faint light from the moons. "Can't we keep this between us just now? Just you, me, and the baby, for a little bit?"

He kissed her on the mouth. "Of course."

~*~

The sun had just risen over the ocean when Merry was awakened by the delicious smell of her favorite tea. John had set a mug next to her bed, still steaming, and she could see him in the living room, eating a bagel and drinking a cup of what she knew to be strong black coffee while reading a mission report. There was a small bowl of chopped melon on the table and a small plate of different breads, and a cup of what looked like yogurt. Without turning, he waved at her over his shoulder. "Morning, Mer."

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Morning, John."

He shoved the last bit of bagel in his mouth. "Sleep well?"

She stretched. "Yeah. Really well. Don't talk with your mouth full, it's disgusting."

He jumped up and ran over to the bed, kissing her full on the lips with the bagel still behind his teeth. She giggled and shoved him away, shrieking.

He moved his hands to her ribs, tickling her with the tips of his fingers. Laughing, she kicked her feet at him, missing completely as he began to tickle up towards her armpits. She giggled and moved her good arm up into his hair, pulling lightly. They kept it up until she couldn't breathe anymore, and then he began to kiss her neck. She gasped.

"John…oh, wow…John…"

He kissed right under her ear and murmured, "What is it?'

She sighed. "Don't…oh…don't you have something…don't stop!…don't you have something to…to…tell me…oh…"

He laughed, making her jump. "You don't give up, do you?"

She smirked. "Not when I want something. I suppose, though…I suppose it could wait till after breakfast…"

~*~

Half an hour later, after making the bed from their morning fun, getting dressed (for him, getting dressed _again_), and sitting down to eat, he began to talk.

"Now, it wasn't what it looked like. We brought him here because there was an attack on the planet that we were meeting on. He wasn't the only one that came with us, but we knew for a fact that he was one of the most dangerous. I couldn't just leave him on that planet, not without disrupting the mission."

She looked up from a slice of cold buttered toast. "What mission?"

John sighed. "I know I told you it was a trade mission, but it wasn't. We were meeting with refugees from several different planets that had been attacked, and not by the Wraith. This thing that attacks, it's much different than anything we've encountered before. We were going to find them a place to settle, get some intel, the usual. But it went wrong from the moment we got there."

She leaned into him, and he began to rub her neck. "There were a couple hundred people within a click of the gate. Most came from his world, but there were some from other planets; some we had been to, some we hadn't. We gathered with some of the leaders- him, and about ten others. We had just started- it couldn't have been more than fifteen minutes when one of the men guarding the gate radioed in. There was a storm coming, something big. Then the people started to scream.

"We all ran outside, and Mer, you would have had to have seen this thing to believe it. It covered the whole horizon, and I could see why the captain thought it was a storm, because it darkened the sky. It wasn't clouds, though. It was just darkness. Darkness, everywhere you could see, and it was getting closer. I had the captain dial the Alpha site. It had wiped out half the sky by the time we got the gate activated, and people starting running through. The next thing I knew, there were animals running past us, fast as they could. Some even went through the gate.

"Mer, these people had seen this thing before, and they were terrified. They dropped everything and raced through, even the children, and it was all I could do not to have them trample each other. But then, when almost everyone was through, he walked out and stood in that thing's path. He told us to get through, that he would stall it as long as he could, and then he did something, and he _glowed_, Mer. Really, truly glowed. It was like there was this light around him. And the thing, the darkness, it just stopped dead. You could see a line where it was. On one side, there was light, and on the other, nothing. Just darkness.

"When everyone was through, I ran back and grabbed him. The second, and I mean the _second_, I touched him, the glow disappeared, and the darkness started inching forward. I pulled him with me through the gate, and it shut down. Just in time, I think, cause whatever that darkness was it was right behind us, and it was powerful. He collapsed, and we had to bring him here. Without him, Mer, we wouldn't have made it through."

She kissed him, noting, for the first time, that there was real fear in his eyes. "Why did Major Lorne bring me there?"

John frowned. "I asked him to bring you to the infirmary, because I thought I would get the chance to talk to you alone before they released me. It took you longer than I thought to get there. I…was trying not to surprise you. I know how much you hate him."

She snuggled closer, and leaned against his shoulder when he wrapped his arms around her. "I know you do. It was just such a surprise. I never…I never thought we would have to see him again. He was so terrifying."

John laughed. "Yeah. Still calls himself the Dragon of Worlds, and somehow, I don't think that it's an idle title, now. What I saw him do…it was impressive."

Merry looked up at him through her lashes. "But I don't…I don't have to see him again, do I?"

He looked at her, and his face hardened. "Never. Never again. I promise." He kissed her forehead. "You will never have to see Beshia again."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Late Night Conversations**

Their day started soon after breakfast. He had several mission briefings to attend, all day, and she had reams of paperwork for her department to catch up on. As usual, when behind, Doctor Ames gave her the papers to fill out and file for the rest of the group, so that they could continue their vital study of gaseous anomalies. His exact words, no less.

She had sighed, nodded, and accepted the stack that was nearly as tall as she was, setting on her desk and pulling the first one off the stack. Not for the first time, she wished that someone else could do this better than she could, or that they could do their own. She had her own research, and it wasn't on the effects of copious amounts of paperwork on the human form.

Leslie popped in at lunch, since John would be eating on the run. She dragged herself away from a report on a tiny nebula several hundred thousand light years away to grab a sandwich, an apple, and a large bottle of water. She wasn't really hungry, though she knew she should be. Leslie forced a small plate of green beans (smashed into mush) in front of her, and she accepted with a resigned bow of the head. After all, Leslie wasn't above spoon-feeding her, even if it was in public.

She spent most of the meal half-listening as Leslie gossiped, mostly about the other members of her department but also about some of the military personnel. She was jerked out of her reverie by a tray slamming into the table across from her.

She looked up, stunned, as did Leslie. A tall, dark-haired man was standing there, his arms still on the tray. He was moderately handsome- no one could be as handsome to her as John was- with dark eyes and caramel skin. To her surprise, Leslie grinned. "Hey, Merry, I'd like you to meet someone. This is Hanai Veragon. He's visiting from the Athosian settlement. Hanai, this is my best friend, Merry Sheppard."

The man bowed to her. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Merry Sheppard. I hope you are having a pleasant day."

She smiled at him faintly. "Yes, yes I am."

She glanced at Leslie, but her friend only had eyes for the tall, dark Athosian. Merry picked up her tray, suddenly full. "If you'll excuse me, Les, I have a lot of work to do."

Leslie grinned. "Of course. See you later, Mer."

Merry winked while Hanai was pulling out his chair. "Not too long now, you hear?"

Leslie laughed. "Goodbye, Merry."

She walked back down to the astronomy department, a little bit happier than she had been. Her work for the rest of the day was still paperwork, but she had an hour on the Ancient telescope, with its real time display of the stars and nebulas of the Pegasus galaxy. In particular, she was studying two sets of binary stars, orbiting each other and with a stable system of planets that seemed to change stars every few hundred thousand years. They had never been able to see anything like it in real life on earth, only writing about the possibilities, so she had jumped on the chance to research it.

When dinner came around, she completely ignored it, engrossed in her study of one particular planet's orbit around three of the stars. She was playing music in the background, a random mix of classical just low enough to be heard and ignored. Her radio was sitting next to her computer; she didn't even remember taking it off. Several other astronomers, including Leslie, stopped in to say goodnight; she just waved and wished them a good night as well.

She was just writing down a final observation as the planet completed its day when she saw something out of the corner of her eye on the large holographic image. There were a few thin tendrils of darkness, so black that they darkened the space behind them. She backed the image off, concern etched on her features. The music flickered, but she didn't notice.

The darkness was coming from nowhere, and it was wrapping itself around several of the planets in the system. The spread was slow but inexorable. After it engulfed the planets, there was nothing. The darkness stayed, but the planet, its gravity, anything that might have indicated that it was there, was gone. Within minutes, it had eaten all of the planets in the system. In horror, she watched the tendrils begin their slow spread to the stars. In another ten minutes, she was staring at blackness where not twenty minutes before there had been a thriving planetary system.

She began to back away as the darkness seemed to reach out. Her hip bumped into the console and she stumbled, falling on her hands and knees. The impact caused shooting pains in her wrist, but she was too terrified to notice. The darkness was coming towards her, and she could see that it wasn't a hologram anymore. She couldn't see through it to the lab behind, and it was growing, fingers reaching out, now past the console, now dragging along the floor. Where it touched anything in the lab, there was a hissing, melting sound, and the thing it touched was swallowed.

She got shakily to her feet and ran towards the lab door. The lights, and the music, flickered again, and were gone. She choked back a scream and dug the fingers of her good hand into the crack, sobbing now as the darkness inched its way across the floor. There were tendrils even now crawling up the walls, towards the ceiling. She banged on the door, yelling for help as she slid down the wall.

Suddenly, as though it had sensed something, the darkness stopped, inches from her, and retreated, going back into the hologram. The lights flickered once or twice, and were back, and the music, after a few false starts, began again. The doors slid open. She darted around the corner on her knees, holding her wrist tight to her chest. The door shut behind her, and breathed a sigh of relief, closing her eyes.

Gentle hands on her shoulders caused her to look up, blinking stupidly.

And then she really did scream.

~*~

Merry was laying comfortably in the infirmary bed, wrist reset and bandaged, when John finally came running in. He had a wild, panicked look in his eyes, and only relaxed marginally when he saw her. She smiled as he rushed over.

He spoke before she could even open her mouth. "What happened?"

She touched his hand, resting on her bed, with her fingertips. "I'm fine. Really. It was a misunderstanding."

He frowned down at her. "You broke the bones in your wrist again, and were found screaming outside of the astronomy lab. I'd say that something happened, Merry."

She blinked. "You heard about that, did you?"

He nodded, an impassive look on his face. "Explain exactly what happened."

She glanced at her hands, where they rested on his. Impulsively, he grabbed her good hand in his. "Mer, please. I need to know."

She sighed. "Fine. I was in the lab, studying that system I was telling you about. You know, the one with the four stars and the changing planetary orbits. I was alone, obviously, and then the hologram changed. This…darkness, I guess you'd call it, starting covering the planets, destroying them. Then it ate the stars, all of them. I watched as it happened. It only took about half an hour. It…"

She choked back a sob. John squeezed her hand reassuringly, and she continued. "It started to come out of the hologram. I don't know how it did that. I didn't think it was possible, but it started creeping towards me. The lights and the power went out, and I couldn't get the door open. Then, I don't know, it just stopped, and then it went back into the hologram. The door opened, and I left. I was leaning against the wall when he came up to me, and that's why I screamed. I just…I just wasn't expecting him."

John's jaw clenched. "The lab- it's in pretty bad shape. There are scorch marks all over the floor and walls, and Rodney says that the power is fluctuating randomly. He's not sure that he can fix it, but being Rodney, he's gonna try. Aivka told us the same story you did. I thought…"

His hand tightened around hers until her fingers began to hurt. She gasped. "John? Let go!"

He did, shock in his eyes. "I'm sorry!"

She smiled at him tiredly. "It's fine. He didn't do anything to me. Believe me, I would have told you if he had."

John sat on the bed next to her. "When I saw you lying there, my heart almost stopped. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, Mer." He leaned over and kissed her gently.

She put her hand on his face. "I love you too, John."

~*~

Doctor Keller sent her home that night, as long as John was going to be there to watch her, with orders to take it easy and report back in the morning for a checkup and to set an appointment for her first pre-natal exam.

Merry blinked. "I'd almost forgotten. How's…how's the baby?"

Jen grinned. "Just fine. I just want to make a schedule with you, get you started early so that you're completely prepared."

John grimaced. "I'm never going to be prepared for this."

Jen put a hand on his arm. "No one ever is. It'll be just fine. Now, I want you to make sure she gets a full night's sleep, and a large breakfast in the morning. No more skipping meals, Doctor Sheppard. You're eating for two now."

Merry leaned forward. "Can we keep that to ourselves for now? I don't want everyone to know just yet."

Keller bit her lip. "I don't know…I think I should at least tell Mr. Woolsey."

Merry sighed. "It's just…I want it to be just us for now. Please? Only for a few days, I promise."

Jennifer grinned. "Not a problem. But if you start to work too hard, or you injure yourself again, I'm going to have to report it. Got it?"

Merry smiled and pulled herself to her feet. "Got it, Jen. I'll be back in the morning."

John steadied her with a hand under her arm. "Yes, you will. If I have to bring you myself."

~*~

Later, after they were in bed, Merry looked up at him. He was reading an old mission report, something that might have to do with the darkness, and she was trying to sleep. She just couldn't stop thinking about something.

"John?"

He didn't look up. "Hm?"

She glanced at his face. "You'll be there tomorrow, right?"

He looked down at her. "What do you mean?"

She snuggled closer. "For the checkup. You're going to be there, aren't you?"

He nodded and went back to reading. "Of course. Wouldn't miss it for the world."

She sighed. "Good. I don't think I could do this without you."

He set the report aside and tilted her face upwards for a kiss. "You won't have to. For as long as you want me, I'll be there. For you and the baby."

She relaxed. "You want this baby, right?"

He tensed. "Yes. Don't you?"

She looked up in alarm. "Of course! I just thought…"

He pulled her closer. "What? You thought that I wouldn't want a baby with you?"

She sat up. "You didn't have any children with Nancy. Didn't you want them?"

He sighed. "I've always wanted children. With Nancy…there was never a good time. I was always gone, and she was going through law school, and then with her job… With you, it's so different. You know everything about what I do, the risks and the bad stuff, and you're still here. The baby…that's like an added bonus. I get you, and then I get a family, and we're here, on Atlantis. I couldn't ask for anything more."

She laid down again. "Good. Cause there's nothing I want more than you and our baby, here."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Astronomical Mistakes**

The next morning, John woke early, went to a meeting, and got breakfast for them, all before she even began to think that the day had begun. He brought it into the bedroom on one of the trays from the mess hall, the ones that weren't ever supposed to be removed. She giggled when she saw it, and he winked.

"Breakfast!"

She purred and sat up. "Oh, a girl could get used to this."

He handed her the tray and flopped onto the bed next to her. "Keller wants us right after breakfast. So hurry up."

Merry slid a piece of peach into her mouth slowly, moaning as she chewed. "You sure you want me to hurry?"

His eyebrows shot up, and he gulped. "Kind of."

She did it again. "Really sure?"

He leaned closer unconsciously. "Uh huh."

She licked her lips around another slice. "Positive?"

He groaned. "Hell no. Keller can wait."

Merry giggled. "Yes, but breakfast can't. Wait your turn."

He sighed. "You can be truly cruel. You know that, right?"

She sucked the last peach in. "Absolutely. You want any of this?"

~*~

Breakfast was over quickly, but it still took them nearly an hour before they were ready to see Doctor Keller. She was in her lab, tapping her foot.

"You're late."

Merry blushed, but John just looked smug. Keller nearly groaned. "I thought I said to take it easy last night."

John straightened. "We did." He squeaked on the last word, like he usually did when he was lying.

Keller nodded incredulously. "Let's check out your wrist, Doctor Sheppard. Are you staying, Colonel?"

John nodded, backing away and crossing his arms defensively.

Jennifer patted the chair next to the lab table. "Sit here, Doctor Sheppard."

Merry did, then looked innocently up at the doctor. "We're back to titles now, are we?"

Jen smiled tightly. "If it does any good, I'll use anything."

Merry grinned. "We didn't strain my wrist at all."

The doctor rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you didn't. My patients are usually quite creative when disobeying my orders."

Now it was John's turn to blush. Keller didn't let him say a word. "Your wrist is fine. Now, seriously, I don't want you to strain it at all, not even little movements. You have two broken bones and a few fractures, mostly because you fell on it twice. No writing with that hand for at least four months, maybe longer. After that, it'll probably need therapy. You're very lucky, though. The breaks were clean, and the fractures are relatively small. Now, I'm gonna need to draw some blood. There are a couple of early pregnancy blood tests that I want to run."

After the blood draw, every inch of Merry was weighed and measured. And then, Keller pulled out something that looked vaguely familiar.

John sat forward. "What's that?"

Jen grinned. "An ultrasound machine. I'm going to take a picture of the baby, just to make sure that he or she is doing all right."

John smiled. "Can you see if it's a boy or a girl?"

Jen shook her head. "Not for a few more weeks. Are you sure you want to know?"

Merry looked at her husband. "I…never really thought about it before. I guess I would…John?"

He shrugged. "Your choice."

Jen rubbed a slimy lotion on Merry's belly. "Well, you have time to decide. Either way is fine by me. Now, let's take a look at little Sheppard."

The image took a minute to resolve, but they were finally able to see a small dark blob (only because Keller showed them exactly where to look). Jen printed the image off for the two of them, grinned, and pushed the machine away. She gave Merry a towel to wipe off the gel, and then, suddenly, she was no nonsense Doctor Keller.

"Now, I've made a list of things you'll need to watch out for, and some basic dietary requirements. I'll find out later today if you need any additional nutritional supplements. Here's a pamphlet to answer any basic questions, and I'm here any time you need me. If you don't feel comfortable with me as your doctor, you can ask one of the other members of my staff and they will be glad to help. I just want you to know, though, that I am required to go over every medical file on base, so I will be seeing your chart."

She smiled at the pair. "I have to tell Woolsey by the end of the week, for our scheduled check-in. I'm sure they'll have no problems, because you are married, but it is a rule, and not one I'm willing to break. You have until the hour before the check-in to keep it to yourselves, but after that, I have an obligation. I'm not trying to put any pressure on you, believe me. If I were in your shoes, I wouldn't want anyone to know either. Now, do you have any questions?"

John and Merry shook their heads. Jen grinned. "All right then! You're done here today. Merry, I want you to come in about ten days from now. I'll check on your wrist, and if there's nothing wrong with your test results, we'll go over those and what they mean. John, you are more than welcome to come along. I'll try to schedule the appointments for when you're on base, but I can't make any guarantees. See you in a few days!"

John grinned. "Thanks Doc. Oh, and Rodney asked me to pass on a message."

Jen raised her eyebrows. "Yes?"

John blushed a little. "He wants you to call him on the radio as soon as you're done for the day."

Jen grinned. "What about?"

John rubbed the back of his neck. "I really didn't want to know. Sorry, Doc. But he said it was important."

Jen blushed a bright red. "Okay, then. Thanks, Colonel. Bye."

John helped Merry off the chair and led her out of the infirmary. When they were out of earshot, he laughed. Merry turned to look at him.

"What's going on?"

John laughed harder. "Rodney!"

Merry pulled him to the side as a couple of scientists walked past them. "John, what's going on?"

He choked a little as he tried to stop laughing. "I can't tell you." When she opened her mouth, he held up his hand. "Seriously, Mer, I can't. I promised. But I can't wait until tonight!"

~*~

There was a temporary lab set up down the hall from the damaged astronomy hologram room, even though all of the offices were still in that complex. Most of her department was there now, taking notes on the changes in the galaxy with the temporary hologram as well as doing their own research, but she didn't want anything to do with looking at another holographic disaster. She walked past Rodney and a couple other scientists that she didn't recognize, arguing loudly about the damage to the projector. She slid her hand over the crystals for her door and slumped onto the couch, spent.

The ultrasound picture was still in her hand. She let it fall to the floor, curling into a ball and beginning to sob. She wasn't ready for this.

She cried for what felt like hours, letting all her buried up fears and frustrations surface and explode. For the first time in a long time, she cried until there was nothing left. Feeling drained, she laid down on her sofa and closed her eyes. _Just five minutes. _

She was awakened by a loud crashing noise outside her office, followed by a long, loud stream of swearwords, most of which she had heard before but never said, as well as a few in another language that she didn't recognize. Pushing herself up, she went to the door and opened it, peeking around the corner.

Rodney McKay was lying prone under the projector, with the crystal tray above his head, and arguing loudly with one of the scientists who was gesturing wildly at something and screeching in another language. Crystals were scattered all over the floor, even as far as her door, and there was a high-pitched noise coming from the holographic telescope. The other two scientists were backed in a corner, smirking and picking up the crystals.

She reached over and picked up one of the crystals, noting by the jagged and burnt edge that it was broken. She watched Rodney clumsily pull the tray out of the machine and pop out, his face red from yelling. The other scientist, who looked vaguely familiar, was yelling just as loudly back.

McKay didn't even look at her as she approached. "What did you think would happen when you connected _that_ wire into _that_ crystal?" He pointed to the only crystal still in the tray, now melted into place with a blackened wire and clip still attached. "That's not even the right wire! Get out! Just…just go away. And you two, get out. I'll fix it myself." He turned back to the tray and sighed. Merry caught a mumbled "incompetents", but that was all.

"Rodney?"

He spun, his face screwed up in anger. "What? Oh, Merry. Sorry. I thought you were one of those idiots. Blew up a crystal tray. Can you believe it?"

Merry fought a smile. "John mentioned something to me about something similar…"

Rodney held up a hand and glared. "Sheppard would tell you about that. What can I do for you?"

Merry handed him the crystal. "Found this in my doorway. I think they're all over the lab."

Rodney sighed. "Better get to work then."

He bent over and started picking up the crystals, setting them on the floor next to the console. Merry tapped him on the shoulder. "Can I help?"

He smiled faintly. "Sure. Just…be sure to get every piece. And be careful. I think some of the other ones may be broken, too."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Explosive Secrets**

Merry grinned and began to help Rodney pick up the pieces of the damaged crystal tray. Soon, the pile of crystals grew, mostly whole but a few shattered, until there were only a few pieces left. Rodney was getting the ones by the door to Ames' office while Merry picked up the last in front of her own. She turned to put it down, but sliced the tip of her thumb.

"Ow!"

Rodney spun. "What? What did you do?"

Merry grinned at the frantic scientist. "Sorry McKay. Just a cut."

He stepped quickly to her side, anxiety written all over his face. "Oh no, no, no. Sheppard's gonna kill me!"

Merry frowned. "What do you mean?"

McKay's hands fluttered nervously. "Well, no, um, never mind."

Merry stood up and put her uninjured hand on her hip. "What do you mean, Rodney?"

Rodney stuttered through an explanation that made Merry see red. She simply smiled at Rodney and stalked to her office, trying not to blow up at the scientist. It really wasn't his fault.

A minute later, there was a timid tap at the door. She wrenched her hand over the crystals and the doors slid open. Rodney was standing there, looking sheepish. "This, uh…this was on the floor. Congratulations."

He handed her the ultrasound picture.

It was at moments like this that she wished a person could slam doors in Atlantis.

~*~

When John Sheppard walked through the door to his rooms, he knew immediately that something was wrong. There was no music, for one thing, and since Merry usually got home before him, she liked to listen to something while she worked and waited for him. For another, there were pillows and blankets laid out on the couch.

"Mer? You home?" The door slid closed behind him.

"In here." Her voice, from the direction of the bedroom, sounded tense.

He set his laptop down on the coffee table and walked into their room, not sure what to expect.

Merry was sitting on their bed, the hands in her lap holding a piece of paper.

John paused in the doorway. "What's up?"

Merry didn't look up. "Rodney blew up a crystal tray."

John grinned. "That's pretty normal. Just don't tell him I said that."

Merry set the paper on the bed and stood up. "Yes, well, I was helping him clean it up when I cut myself on a crystal shard." She crossed her arms. "He was nearly hyperventilating when he saw me bleeding, and do you know why?"

John frowned, a glimmer of something in his eyes. "No. Why?"

Merry took a step towards him. "He told me, John, that you had ordered him, Ronon, and Teyla to watch out for me, and if I got injured under their watch, you would personally 'take care of it'." She punctuated each word with a stabbing finger to the chest. "When I asked him why you thought such orders were necessary, thinking that, like we had decided, you hadn't told them about me yet, he revealed that, yes, he did know that I was pregnant, that you had told them _right after we got back from the infirmary._ How could you?"

John's mouth dropped open, but no words came out. Merry glared. "_You told them_. We decided, the two of us, _together_, not to tell anyone until we had to. You promised me we could keep it to ourselves. What were you thinking?"

John took a step back into the main room. "What do you want me to say, Merry? I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about it, but there was no other way to get them to watch you…"

Merry puffed up angrily. "_Watch me_?" she hissed, her voice low. "Why would they need to watch me? I'm perfectly capable of watching myself!"

John backed up again, his voice rising. "Obviously not, since you got hurt!"

Merry nearly growled at him. "I cut my finger on a piece of crystal! It wasn't life threatening! And that's not the point!"

John's eyes flashed. "What _is_ the point, Mer?"

She threw up her arms. "We agreed not to tell anyone! You broke your word, John!" She was ashamed to feel tears welling up in her eyes.

He didn't miss them. "Mer, I'm sorry." He reached out and pulled her towards him, holding her against his chest as she sobbed. "I wasn't thinking. I'm just trying to keep you safe."

Merry looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears. "I know, but I don't need you to do that for me. I am fine, the baby's fine, and I don't need people to follow me around and have panic attacks at every paper cut. Can't you trust me to take care of myself?"

John sighed. "I…I can let you…I will make sure that…I do trust you, Mer. It's the rest of the world that's the problem."

Merry gave him a small smile. "Let me handle the rest of the world. I'll let you know if I need help."

~*~

By the next day, the entire city knew that Merry was pregnant. It seemed that someone had let it slip somewhere, and, as gossip did in this particular place, it spread like wildfire.

By eleven, Woolsey had called the couple into his office.

Richard Woolsey hadn't changed much over the years. He still had the same penetrating eyes, still looked uncomfortable in anything but a suit, and still had very little tolerance for nonsense. But years on the expedition had instilled a certain disregard for what used to be the all-powerful regulations that had once ruled him.

He watched them with an unreadable expression as he motioned for them to sit.

"Colonel, Doctor. Thank you for coming. I'll get straight to the point. I have heard some rumors floating around the city about the two of you, and I would like to verify it. Be aware, I have yet to talk to Doctor Keller, but will if necessary. I felt it best to approach you first."

John glanced at Merry. "Sir, can I ask what this is about?"

Woolsey looked between the two of them and sighed. "I heard a rumor on the way to my office this morning that disturbed me greatly, because it should have been reported immediately. I will not disclose the person that informed me, but I was under the impression that it was quite certain that Doctor Sheppard is pregnant. I am here to ask if this is, in fact, true."

Merry blanched, surprised. John bit back a word that would have probably gotten him in trouble and simply nodded. Woolsey nodded.

"Yes, well, my informant seemed sure. I just wanted to check. I'm sure Doctor Keller is well aware of the situation?"

John nodded tersely again and compulsively gripped Merry's hand. Merry set her jaw and looked at her boss. "Yes, sir, she is. We had wanted to tell you privately, but apparently that option is off the table. What are you going to do, sir?"

Woolsey frowned. "Do? Nothing. The two of you are married, and are both contributing members of the expedition. I see no reason to pull you off of your duties, Doctor, as you aren't a member of an off world team. The IOA does allow for a certain period of maternity leave, but I assume that you will be taking it here on base, so that doesn't effect you. I will ask for updates occasionally, and if your health does not allow you to continue your work, you will be taken off your duties. Other than that, I see no reason to punish either of you. I do wish you had told me before the rest of the city."

Merry tightened her jaw. "Sir, we only found out yesterday. We were not aware that it had become a public matter."

Woolsey nodded. "I see. Thank you for your honesty, Doctor. You may go. Colonel, I'd like a word, if you don't mind."

John squeezed Merry's hand as she stood. "Sure. See you later?" he asked her, looking into her eyes.

She smiled. "Yes. Again, thank you sir."

She walked out before Woolsey spoke again, and the sound of the door closing blocked out whatever his words to John were.

~*~

Merry was making her way to the astronomy lab when her friend Leslie caught up to her and blocked her path.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Merry groaned. "You know too?"

Leslie grinned. "Everyone knows, Mer. You can't keep a secret in a place this small." She gestured grandly at the window, where half of the city, mostly unoccupied, lay still on the water. "So. Why didn't you tell me?"

Merry leaned against the wall, looking anywhere but at Leslie. There were a few people in the hall, but they were mostly being ignored. "John and I weren't going to tell anyone. I just got out of Woolsey's office. Even he knows."

Leslie grabbed her friend's arm and hooked it in hers. "When did you find out?"

Merry smiled. "Yesterday. I'm about nine weeks along."

Leslie laughed. "Congrats! Man, I can't wait to see what Ames has to say. You know how he feels about women and stars."

Merry barked a laugh, surprised. "Oh, right! 'The two things in the entire universe that should never, under any circumstances, mix, because both are breeding constantly.' I'd almost forgotten." She sighed. "Might as well get it over with. If you know, than I'm sure Victoria the Mouth knows, and so will he."

The pair set off for the lab, laughing together. Seconds later, the hallway was filled with debris and flames as an explosion rocked the tower.

Merry had only a brief glimpse of Leslie before they were both buried in rubble. She saw a few sparks dance above her head, but was soon enveloped in blessed unconsciousness.

~*~

.John had just finished with Woolsey when an explosion rocked the tower. The two men looked at each other before rushing out to the command center. Technicians were scattered around, gathering data as fast as they could. Chuck looked at Woolsey.

"Sir, there's been an explosion in the temporary astronomy lab. I've got teams headed down there right now for damage control."

John's face had turned white. He tapped his radio. "Merry? You there?" There was no response. He turned to Woolsey. "I'll go head the search teams, sir."

Woolsey looked at him, taking in the pale face and anxious eyes. "Are you sure you…"

John interrupted. "Sir, I'm going."

Woolsey nodded. "Keep in constant contact. Chuck, alert Doctor Keller. Tell her there's an emergency. Colonel, get going."

John rushed out of the control room, tapping his radio again. "Teyla, Ronon, Rodney, meet me at the base of the tower. There's been an explosion."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Life, or Something Like It**

Debris from the explosion made searching for any survivors difficult, but John and his team were soon joined by over a dozen volunteers, as well as the teams still on base that specialized in this kind of disaster. They'd only been searching for a few minutes when the first body was discovered, and the lab they were working toward was still several halls away.

John worked like a man possessed after the discovery of the body, which Doctor Keller had quickly identified as a junior lab assistant names Barnes. Soon, several other personnel, both alive and not, were uncovered and sent to the infirmary. Almost two hours later, they had reached the second hallway, just three doors from the lab where the explosion had taken place.

Ronon shouted when he found Leslie Tanner, smashed against the wall and semi-conscious. She was quickly unburied, and placed carefully on a stretcher. John had already turned away and begun digging when he heard her thready voice call out to him.

"Colonel?"

He spun around, panic in his eyes. "Leslie. Where's Merry?"

Her eyes rolled back for a second, and her voice was weaker. "With me. She's here."

John began hacking at the rubble near where they had found Leslie. Within seconds, Ronon and Teyla had joined him, and Rodney, who was scanning the area for life signs, pointed to a place almost ten feet from the wall where Leslie had been. Keller ordered Leslie taken to the infirmary and joined them, calling for medical teams to stand by.

They found her hand, first. John grabbed it and was relieved to find a pulse. He called out wordlessly to Keller, and the teams, already working frantically, began to move faster. In almost no time, Merry was dug out of the rubble and laid on the stretcher.

Keller began moving down the hall the instant she was on the stretcher, keeping her radio on and communicating with the infirmary. John tapped his radio as well.

"Woolsey?"

The man's response was immediate. "Colonel? What's your status?"

John jogged alongside the stretcher as it was wheeled down the corridor. "I found my wife. I've turned over command of the rescue teams to Teyla. Rodney said there might be more life signs, but he isn't sure. I'll be in the infirmary."

~*~

John was sitting in one of the most uncomfortable chairs available in Atlantis, but he wouldn't have been able to move even if he had been aware of that fact. Jennifer was still operating on Merry after nearly four hours, and so far, hadn't even come out to tell John what was wrong. Two hours before, there had been some sort of problem, but they had fixed it- he could tell by the way their faces had relaxed above the masks.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand fell heavily on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw the concerned faces of his teammates.

Rodney voiced the thought they all were thinking. "How is she?"

John sighed. "I don't know. Keller hasn't said anything yet."

Teyla frowned. "It will be alright, John. I am sure Merry will be fine. Jennifer is a skilled doctor."

John nodded. "I know. How many others made it out?"

Teyla's face turned into a mask. "After we found Merry, we found only one other survivor, a Doctor Thornton. He is in critical condition, and it is unsure if he will survive. Thus far, there are seven in critical condition and sixteen who suffered mild to moderate injuries."

John's face sagged. "How many?"

Ronon's hand clenched uncontrollably. "We think thirty, but there's no way to tell, near the lab."

Thirty dead. John looked at Rodney. "What happened?"

McKay looked away, a deep furrow in his brow. "I don't…I don't know yet. The readings were erratic, and with so much damage…we may not know for a while."

The door to the surgery opened, and Doctor Keller walked out, looking completely exhausted. Before John opened his mouth, she held up a hand to stem the questions. "She's fine. The explosion caused some internal bleeding, but we've stopped it. Her left arm is broken, as well as her knee and leg. A few of her ribs are cracked, and there was a bit of damage to one of her lungs, but it's been repaired. She has a pretty bad concussion."

John looked up hopefully. "She's awake."

Keller sighed. "No, but the scanner's told us that much."

John looked at the monitor to the surgery. "And…the baby?"

Keller smiled slightly. "There was no damage to the fetus, which is remarkable, actually, with the amount of abuse the rest of her body took. But it'll be touch and go for a few days."

John stared as they wheeled Merry out. "Can I…"

Keller put a hand on his forearm. "You can sit with her after she's out of recovery, and after you've cleaned yourself up. I don't want any of the dust to get into her wounds, and cause infection. That's the last thing her body needs right now."

John nodded absently. "How long…"

Keller sighed. "You can be with her in an hour. I'll make sure the nurses know you're coming."

~*~

Merry woke slowly. Her body felt heavy, and she felt sleep trying to drag her down again, but she fought it and opened her eyes. The room, wherever she was, was blurry, and the lights were too bright. She groaned and felt a movement near her side. Turning her head hurt, but she managed in time to see John lifting his head sleepily.

"John?" Her voice was cracked and weak, and very dry.

His eyes blinked sleepily before he woke up enough to realize what he was seeing. "Mer?"

She smiled at him. "You're here."

He grinned. "Yeah, I'm here. Been here the whole time, actually."

She frowned. "How long was I…"

He squeezed her hand. "Nearly two days."

She blinked. "Two days…" Her voice trailed off weakly, and she coughed. "What happened?"

John took a deep breath. "There was…there was an explosion. In the astronomy lab."

It took a second to wrap her mind around that. "Well, that's lucky. No one there."

John froze. "No. Mer, the new lab. The temporary one."

She stared at his face. "What?"

John dropped down into the chair. "The new lab where the astronomers were working, the temporary lab, there was an explosion."

Merry gasped. "No." She tried to sit up, but there was something wrong with her ribs. John pushed gently on her shoulder.

"Lay down, Mer. Please."

She struggled for a second before sagging into the bed. "Did anyone…"

John's mouth opened and closed a few times before the words came out. "No one made it out of the lab. According to Rodney, they probably didn't know what hit them."

Merry felt tears welling up. "All those people…and Leslie! Leslie was with me! Is she…is she okay?"

John nodded. "Yeah, Leslie's fine. She has a broken arm and collar bone, but other than that, seems fine. She's still here, but Keller won't let her get up yet. The drugs, you know."

Merry nodded tiredly. "Thank God." Her right hand touched the bandages on her stomach. "Oh. Oh God. The baby. I almost…the baby? Is the baby alright?"

John smiled for the first time. "Yes. The baby's fine. But Doctor Keller want's you to take it easy for a few months. You know, until the baby's born."

Merry stared at him. "How long?"

John shrugged. "Well, she said you're almost two and a half months along, now, so that's only six and a half on bed rest."

Merry's eyes widened. "Six months? Like hell I will!"

John pushed her down again. She hadn't even realized she was trying to sit up. "Mer, you've got a broken leg and a broken knee. By the time those heal, it'll be done."

She wanted to growl, but settled for a sigh instead. "Fine." She looked at him, frowning. "Two days? Does Rodney know what happened yet?"

John flinched. "I was hoping you wouldn't…yeah. He knows. There was a camera in the lab, and it caught the explosion." He grabbed her hand unconsciously. "They were studying a nebula, I don't know which, when the darkness came through. It happened exactly the same way. It came out, the doors wouldn't open. This time, it intersected with a power conduit, and apparently the two things- the power and the darkness, whatever it is- are incompatible. The conduit caused the lab to explode. Luckily, the conduit was small, and only the lab…" He stopped. "I don't mean…"

She held up her good hand. "It's okay. I understand. It could have been worse."

His face tensed. "You could have been there, Mer."

She smiled tiredly at him before turning her face away. "I know."

He sat in the chair, still holding her hand, and neither spoke for a long time.

~*~

Doctor Keller ordered Merry moved out of recovery and into the regular infirmary less than a day later, with promises to release her to her quarters in a week or so. Merry found little to be pleased with from that statement, but was more than willing to be a good patient. She, like John, wasn't much of a fan of the infirmary.

The shock of finding out that her entire department, except for Leslie, had been killed, was nothing to the bombshell that Woolsey dropped on her just three days later.

John had left for a few hours, to finish some work and get cleaned up, a condition that she absolutely insisted upon. She had asked Rodney to make sure that he ate, Ronon that he got some exercise (at which the big Satedan's grin had become devilish), and Teyla to make absolutely certain that he got at least a few hours of uninterrupted sleep. Lorne had intervened then, and begged the Colonel to come help with some military issues.

After her assurance that she wouldn't go anywhere, John left, sending glances at her the entire time. And he had called, a few times, to make sure that she was fine. She had been to the point of turning her radio off (which she would have done if it wouldn't have brought him storming down to the infirmary to make sure she was okay) when Woolsey walked in, looking extremely uncomfortable.

He had located her quickly, and she had to hide a sigh. Normally, the man only irritated her slightly, but she understood him. Today, however, she didn't think she'd have much patience for his bureaucracy.

He cleared his throat. "Doctor Sheppard. May I speak with you for a moment?"

She grinned cockily, something she had picked up from John, and patted the edge of the bed. "Sure. I'm not going anywhere."

He stayed standing. If she had had to guess, she would have said that there was a rod up his back, but she would never have said it out loud. He looked around uncomfortably. "I have just received a reply to a message that I sent a few days ago, from the SGC. They have discussed this issue at length, and believe it is worth pursuing."

Merry frowned. "What issue?"

He cleared his throat again, looking tense. "The issue of the astronomy department. The work you were sending was incredible, and when they heard that the whole department…needless to say, they were astonished."

Merry's frown deepened. "What are you talking about?"

Woolsey stared at a point near her head. "You've been promoted. To the head of the astronomy research department. When the SGC and the IOA found out that you had been writing most of the reports, they saw that my recommendation was valid."

Merry gasped. "Wait. You recommended me for this job?"

Woolsey flinched slightly. "Of course. You are the most senior member…left. And Doctor Tanner doesn't have the necessary requirements to handle such a position."

Merry stared at him. "But there's no one left. I can't do it all by myself. And I certainly will not be using the holographic systems for a good long while."

Woolsey nodded, wringing his hands. "The SGC has sent records on several candidates that they'd like you to review. You can have all the time you need. Have your choices on my desk by the end of next week, so that they can be brought when the Daedalus is on its supply run."

Merry nodded absently, not even noticing that the man had left.

~*~

Hours later, when John walked in, clean and fed and fully rested, he was surprised to see his wife staring at nothing with a computer on the bed tray above her knees.

He sat in the chair and waited for nearly a minute before she noticed him. He was concerned by the look on her face.

"What happened?"

Merry blinked stupidly. "I just got promoted."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Duty**

After a week in the infirmary, Merry was sent home with orders to stay in bed for at least another week. She had that long to figure out who the members of her new department were going to be.

That first day, John had settled her into their bed with a gentleness that she hadn't seen from him in a long time. He had even made sure her feet, which were always cold, were covered, so that she wouldn't have to do it herself. A tray-table, like those in the infirmary (and which he had confessed to her was actually from there; he'd stolen it) was across her lap, with her computer and a stack of files from Woolsey. John had kissed her on the forehead and bounded out of the door; he was already late for a meeting. Before the door shut, he announced that Leslie would be stopping by later, and to be good, please?

After a nap (the move had tired her out more than she would have liked to admit) and a scan of all of the files that her department had been working on- a painful process that she would rather have avoided- Leslie rang the bell to the outer room. Yelling for her to come in, Merry struggled to sit up, wincing as she did so.

Leslie poked her head in the room just as Merry moaned from a particularly painful maneuver.

Her friend sighed. "Let me help, Mer."

She shook her head. "No. I can do it."

Leslie walked across the room, limping slightly. "You shouldn't. Doctor Keller said that anything you do could hurt the baby, and that means sitting up by yourself. I asked."

Merry stopped struggling. "So you're going to help me, gimpy?"

Leslie grinned. "Hey, I didn't break my ribs."

Merry raised an eyebrow. "Cracked. They're cracked."

Leslie shrugged and lifted Merry bodily into a sitting position, shoving a few pillows behind her. "Whatever."

Merry groaned as her back protested. "Yeah, well, you got off easy."

Leslie winked. "Yeah, a concussion, a torn ligament in my knee, and some rather spectacular bruising. Oh, and a broken collar bone."

Merry smirked. "So you shouldn't be lifting me either."

Leslie laughed. "Sorry; it's only cracked."

~*~

After settling Merry into a sitting position, Leslie flopped onto the bed next to her, wincing as she landed on a thick file buried in the blankets.

"So, what're we doing today, boss?"

Merry groaned. "I am your boss, aren't I?"

Leslie smirked, like the cat the got the canary. "Oh yeah. And I'm your second. So when you give birth to the little darling, I get your job. Best day of my life, that."

Merry laughed. "Right. Okay, so today, we get the honor and pleasure of going through all of these files to see who the new departments members are going to be. And you get to help. I've organized them by experience, but let's try to find a team that can work together. Not like McKay's department."

Leslie nodded. "Biggest bunch of snotheads on the planet, and that's saying something."

Merry giggled. "Anyway, we are authorized to hire twelve scientists, and three assistants."

Leslie whistled. "Wow. What happened to the little department that could?"

Merry grinned. "Apparently, the research that was coming out of this place was all very impressive, and they want us to do a lot more work, which means more money, thus, more people. We are now equal Zalenka's department."

Leslie laughed. "Excellent. Let's show those egghead's whose boss."

~*~

It took nearly two hours to sort out the people who definitely wouldn't fit in, including a boy no older than twenty and a woman with a history of seducing other people of either sex. That brought the total number of files to forty-one. Leslie then suggested that they make a brief summary of the person, without name, gender, or country of origin, and weed through them that way. That brought the total to twenty. From there, they had to fill select positions, and by the end of another three hours, their list was complete.

Leslie sighed in satisfaction. "That's a good day's work done."

Merry nodded sleepily. "Yeah. And you wouldn't think that all that reading would tire a person out, but there you go."

Leslie looked up at her friend from her slumped position. "When's John coming back?"

Merry glanced at the clock. "In about an hour. I could use a nap."

Leslie sat up with a groan. "And that's my cue to leave."

Merry blinked. "I wasn't hinting or anything."

Leslie winked. "It's not you, love. I have a hot date tonight."

Merry felt her eyebrows shoot up. "Really? With a broken collarbone and everything?"

Leslie giggled. "You don't always need to use your arms for a hot date, you know."

Merry laughed. "See you tomorrow?"

Leslie sauntered into the front room as well as she could, considering her knee. "Absolutely. We'll go through the list one more time before we finalize it with Woolsey."

Merry groaned good-naturedly. "Looking forward to it. Have a good night."

Leslie laughed as the door opened. "You too!"

~*~

When John walked into their quarters almost two hours later, he was surprised to find the lights out and silence. He wandered through to the bedroom, tripping over the coffee table and cursing. He opened the door to their room and paused, staring at the sleeping form of his wife.

She looked completely asleep, and from the way she was propped up, completely uncomfortable. He smiled as she snored lightly, and moved carefully to the bed, trying not to wake her. He picked up the files, still spread all over the bed, and moved the tray with her computer to the other side of the room. He was just pulling out a few of the pillows when she opened her eyes, blinking in the dim light.

"John?"

He smiled down as he settled her back onto the bed. "Yeah, it's me."

She tried to sit up, but lay back with a groan. "What time is it?"

He pulled off his t-shirt and began rummaging around for a new one. "Dinnertime. Actually, it's almost over."

She watched as he changed into clean clothes. She could see sweat marks on the armpits and neck. "What were you doing?"

He grinned at her. "Sparring with Ronon and Teyla."

She laughed. "They kick your ass again?"

He pouted. "No."

She giggled. "Right. What's for dinner?"

He sat on the edge of the bed, pulling on his boot. "I don't know. I was just coming in to change. How about I bring something back for you?"

Merry sighed and nodded sleepily. "That's fine. Take your time; I'm not that hungry." She opened her eyes long enough to see an odd expression on his face. "Go on. Have dinner with your friends. I'm not going to be good company tonight."

He kissed her on the cheek. "Alright. But I'm not going to have fun."

She giggled. "Just go."

She watched him finished, grinning when he shook his hips at her. He winked as the door shut behind him, and she laid back down into her pillows, sinking quickly into sleep.

~*~

She woke some time later to the door opening.

"John? Is that you?"

No one answered. She struggled to sit up, wincing as she pulled on her ribs and shoulder. "John?"

The lights were out in the main room and the bedroom; she could just make out a shadow in the doorway. "John?" Her voice was quiet and unsure.

There was a low, rumbling laugh from the man in the door.

"No. I am not John."

The lights flared to life, and Merry bit back a scream as they illuminated the face of a man she had thought never to see again, his baby-blue eyes steely as they stared at her. Aivka.

She couldn't look away; her voice shook as she stared at him. "What do you want?"

He took one step towards her, and she flinched. "I have come to speak with you. It is most urgent."

She struggled with her broken arm as she tried desperately to sit up. "Get out. Just get away from me."

He looked concerned as she finally succeeded in keeping herself upright. "I mean you no harm. I could see no other way."

Merry laughed harshly. "What? No one would listen to you, so you thought you'd talk to the woman you tortured?"

His face became a mask. "There is no excuse for what I did. But I did not come to harm you. You must believe me, there was no other way."

Merry couldn't see a way out. "John will be back soon."

Aivka nodded. "I know. I must speak with you quickly. He would not listen, no matter how many times I tried to talk to him, but you are his mate. He will listen to you."

Merry's eyes darted to the door. "Not likely."

Aivka came closer to the bed. "Would I risk my life to come to you if it were not vital that I talk to you?"

Merry had no answer. Aivka stood just out of arm's reach and looked down on her. She could feel the panic growing in her chest. "Please. Could you not stare down at me like that?"

Aivka blinked. "Of course." He grabbed one of the chairs in the corner and sat. The chair creaked ominously.

Merry kept glancing at the doors. "What's so important?"

Aivka looked down at his hands. "I have heard of the deaths in Atlantis. I am sorry for your loss."

Merry blinked at him. "Ah, thank you."

He continued. "I am not here for that. I am here to tell you what it is that killed them."

Merry leaned forward, wincing slightly. "You know what the darkness is?"

Aivka nodded. "What do you remember of my world?"

Merry blanched. "I try not to. But it was covered in ice. Your people lived underground, hiding from the Wraith, and there was a tower built by the Ancients."

Aivka smiled, and it changed his face, making it handsome and young. "Yes. My people lived on the surface of that world for millennia, and were great friends of the Ancestors. We shared technology and wisdom, and both were made stronger. When the ice covered our world, they helped to build the underground world, and gave us the help to build technology so that we may survive. The ice has covered our world for countless generations, since long before the Ancestors left Atlantis."

Merry held up her good hand. "Are you telling me your people are technologically advanced? From what I remember, that is far from true."

Aivka grinned. "We never show the real underworld to outsiders. Even now, when the Wraith came, we blocked the tunnels to the deep world and gave them the surface. And then the darkness came."

Merry frowned. "What's 'the darkness'?"

Aivka sighed. "It is something even the Wraith feared. No one knew where it came from the first time, but almost eleven thousand years ago, as your people count them, the darkness began to spread throughout the galaxy, destroying people and planets as it went. Where the darkness was, nothing existed anymore. My people went to the Ancestors when they learned of it, and found that not even they knew what the darkness was. They were working on a way to destroy it, or at the very least slow it down. My people helped, as did many from other worlds. And then one Ancestor, known as Dyrias Veshae, came up with the solution."

Merry frowned. "I've never heard that name before."

Aivka smiled. "You wouldn't have. She died for the answer."

Merry blinked in shock. "Which was?"

His voice was low and melodic. "She found that a certain light, given off by a certain person, in a certain way, was strong enough to repel the darkness. Enough people doing it at the same time, and the darkness shrank and was contained. She called them her Dragons, and she was the first, and only, Ancestor to become a Dragon. She was the one who battled the darkness on the final world, containing it in a room made entirely of the light. Before she died, she told the other Dragons that it would not hold forever, and scattered them to many worlds."

Merry shook her head. "I can't believe it. It almost seems like a fairy tale."

Aivka nodded. "I, too, thought it myth, until Beshia called me to his bedside to give the gift to me."

Merry jerked at the elderly leader's name. "What does he have to do with this?"

Aivka looked at his hands, one finger tracing the lines on the back of the other hand. "Beshia was the Dragon of our world, even though he believed that he deserved more. He gave his life to save those of us trying to escape the darkness. He was powerful, but one man alone cannot stand up to this evil." He paused. "Calling the darkness evil is not right, either. It simply devours everything in its path."

Merry's eyes stared straight ahead. "Beshia's dead?"

Aivka nodded solemnly. "Yes. Two days ago. He named me Dragon in his place."

Merry flinched. "What does that mean? Do you know the truth, like he did?"

Aivka's grin lightened the whole room. "No. Every gift is different. Mine is…slightly more intrusive, but does not work all the time, as his did. I can show you, if you like."

Merry had gradually found herself relaxing, but tensed as he held out his hand. "What is it?"

Aivka reached out, his fingers inches from hers. "Let me show you."

The door to the outer room opened, and John walked in, followed by Ronon and Teyla. They were all laughing. When John saw Aivka reaching out for Merry, he shouted wordlessly. Aivka jumped, and his fingers convulsively gripped Merry's hand.

She felt a shock run through her body, before she was swept away in a river of thoughts.

_~*~_

_This ending was a bit difficult to write, but I am glad that I got to show you more of the relationship between Merry and Leslie. Of all the characters I've created, I think Leslie is my favorite. _

_Please read and review…it makes me work faster, and write more!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Thoughts**

Merry and Aivka stood on a vast plain, the gray-brown grasses blowing in a breeze that didn't touch them. She gazed around her in wonder; there was nothing for miles but low hills covered in waving grass.

"What is this place?"

Aivka, wearing the loose clothing of his people, smiled. "This is my world, before the ice, nearly eleven thousand years ago."

She grinned, running her hand over the grass, only to frown as her fingers missed the strands. She tried again, but nothing would touch her. Looking at him, she grimaced. "How…"

Aivka smiled and began to walk through the grass, motioning for her to follow. "Each Dragon is given the memories of his predecessor. This place…the first Dragon of my world stumbled through the Ring just behind us."

She turned around, and the Stargate was indeed behind them, quiescent now. Aivka continued. "He walked over the hills for days, wandering in circles, before my people found him. He was starving, near death, and very weak. He was not from our world, and our people knew nothing of the Ring until he came. The Ancestors did not show us how they arrived, and they left long before the destruction. We were a small clan, with little technology. He brought us a purpose, and told us what he had foreseen, because that was his gift- seeing."

Suddenly, a village was in front of them, with small rounds huts growing from the ground like mushrooms. People, tall and darkly handsome, wearing clothing very similar to Aivka's, wandered about doing their duties. A man, short and very blond, stumbled into the square. She watched the scene play out as he was fed and clothed, and given a place to sleep. Aivka stopped just before they reached the edge of the village and turned to her.

"He told us to build a city, a magnificent underground world where we could survive the coming ice. Many among my people would not believe him, thinking him mad. It wasn't until he predicted the death of a child, the chief's only daughter, that my people began to fear and worship him. They built the city under a nearby mountain, which they called Salia, which means 'safe place'. We took the technology from the tower, and some of the Ancestors returned to help us."

The village disappeared, and they were in a massive cavern, large enough to fit two Atlantis' in it with room to spare. Tiny lights high up the walls showed the figures of people moving about their daily lives. There was no sun, but torches glowed everywhere, making the cavern as bright as day.

"Soon, when the ice began to spread, and the Ancestors had left, only ten years after he had arrived, he ordered us to move the Ring to the city, and bury it. We did as he commanded, not knowing what the Ring was." She watched workmen bury the Stargate in a cave, and place large stones over it. The cave was sealed afterwards, and the Dragon carved something on the seal in Ancient. "When the Ring was safely buried, the other tribes began to come to us. The hunting was slim above, with many animals dying out, but we had herds of cattle and horse, and many other creatures to sustain us. The Dragon created an underground garden for us, and we could grow crops. Soon, the caves weren't enough. We had to build from the center of the great cavern, and outward."

Merry watched the city emerge as if put on fast forward. Aivka watched her face as the towers built up to the top of the cavern, and, somehow, she could see the caves spreading outward from the mountain.

Aivka continued. "This happened long after the first Dragon had died, over many hundreds of years. Soon, only the Dragon knew that there was a world above the ice.

"Every Dragon is given a different gift, a different ability. The first Dragon, known only by his title, could see the future. Few have had that gift in our line. Others, like Beshia, know the truth and make others speak it. Some can speak with their minds; some can move objects. One, a distant ancestor of mine, could speak to animals. Another could make the plants grow healthy and quickly, with his mind. One of the seeing Dragons saw that it was time to go above, and so we built the tunnels to the surface. The next Dragon, following his instructions, broke the sealed room and moved the Ring to the surface. That was five generations ago.

"Since then, the Wraith have come and not found us, and the darkness has returned. Beshia swore to protect his people, because he could not see into the future and did not know that the darkness had come. When we saw it, when it came for a neighboring world and their people came through the Ring, he knew what he had to do. He stopped the darkness on that world because it was the only thing he could do to show you what must happen."

Merry watched the city fade away and found herself facing a darkness so black that it sucked in light. A lone figure stood in front of it, a halo of light surrounding him, and fought it back.

Aivka turned to her. "Merry, we must find the other Dragons and put the darkness back in its cage."

~*~

Merry felt a jolt as she returned to her body. John still had not reached her, and Aivka was just coming out of whatever trance he had gone into. She groaned and pulled her wrist out of his limp hand.

John pulled Aivka out of the chair and threw him bodily at Ronon. Ronon gripped Aivka's hands behind his back and Teyla tapped her radio, calling for a security detail.

John was next to the bed before Teyla had finished. "Are you alright? What was he doing here?"

Merry waved his hands away. "I'm fine. He just needed to talk to me. You can let him go." But Ronon made no move to do so. "Seriously, I'm alright. He didn't hurt me."

John frowned. "Then why do you look so tired?"

Merry smiled at her husband. "Are you serious?"

John had the grace to blush slightly. "Oh. Right. Well, I still need to…"

She put her hand on his arm. "I'm fine, and he didn't do anything wrong." At his incredulous look, she sighed. "I wouldn't lie about something like this, John. I just…I just want to go to sleep."

John smiled down on her and nodded. "Fine. I'll be right back. I've got to go have a chat with this guy here."

Merry smiled at him sleepily, her eyes closed. "As long as it's only talking, John. No security, no fists. Just talking."

She felt her husband walk out of the room, mumbling something about wives.

~*~

The next day, John left before she woke. She groaned as the door chimed, and yelled out wordlessly for them to go away. Whoever was there could be damned for all she cared; she was tired, and the memories from last night kept swirling around in her mind.

She heard the door slide open and then close again. For a long time, there was silence, and she dared to hope that whoever it was had seen that she was sleeping and leave her alone. But when she heard the giggle in the doorway to her bedroom, she knew she had failed.

She opened her eyes slowly. There was light, muted, coming through the glass doors that led out onto the balcony, and a light in the living room. Leslie stood framed in the doorway, her fist shoved in her mouth to keep from laughing.

Merry groaned. "What?"

Leslie merely smiled. "You…you look good, Mer."

She struggled with a pillow and tried to sit herself up. It was easier today, because someone- probably John- had left her semi-upright last night. "What time is it?"

Leslie, still giggling, sat in the chair that Aivka had been in last night. "It's around lunch. Not sure exactly, cause my watch stopped working, but I saw a lot of people going to the mess."

Merry stared at her friend. "What's going on?"

Leslie tried to smother a grin. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Merry smacked her friend with her uninjured arm. "Don't lie, Les; you're not very good at it."

Her friend sighed with a large smirk. "Did you know, my dearest Merry, that there was a strange man in your room last night, and your darling husband found out? That he locked the person in a cell, and no one has heard from him since? At least, that's what the entire city is saying."

Merry groaned. "Oh, no. Seriously?"

Leslie's mouth dropped open. "You knew about that?"

Merry glared. "Of course I knew. They're my quarters, aren't they? But the _whole city_ knows?"

Leslie laughed. "Oh yes. Guess who saw John drag the guy out?"

Merry's head dropped into her hand. "Victoria?"

Leslie's grin, if possible, grew even wider. "The Mouth herself."

Merry groaned at the look on her friend's face. "It's not funny."

Leslie moved to the edge of the bed, her grin warring with concern. "What happened?"

Merry shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it."

Leslie giggled. "Right. You know_ you can t_ell me anything, Mer."

But she turned her face away. "Seriously, Les."

Leslie put a hand on Merry's thigh. "I'm your best friend. You know I won't tell anyone."

Merry glared. "So you think I was cheating on John, is that it? Get out, Leslie."

"But…"

Merry shoved her friend off the bed, anger etched in every line of her face. "Get out! Just get out!"

Leslie picked herself up with a hurt expression, cradling her arm against her body. "I'm sorry, Merry."

Merry turned away and ignored her. She heard the sound of Leslie's footsteps, and then the door sliding open and closed. Ignoring the sharp pain in her chest, she began to weep.

Sorry about the wait and the short chapter. I've had a difficult month- after a lovely vacation, my younger brother lost his thumb at work. We've been taking him to the hospital and therapy, and its been difficult to find time to write.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**A Healer's Touch**

There was a period of a few days after the arrest and imprisonment of Aivka where John and Merry weren't speaking to each other, and the whole of Atlantis thought they knew why. There was a rumor flying around that after Doctor Leslie Tanner, the best friend of Merry Sheppard, had jokingly made reference to an affair, she had run crying from the room. Later that same day, there was an argument heard between John and Merry, and John had stormed out, carrying blankets to Rodney McKay's room and sleeping there, both that night and the three following it.

~*~

Merry felt absolutely miserable. John hadn't spoken to her in four days and Leslie had stopped coming by. It was her fault; she knew that. If only she could talk to them, she could explain what Keller had told her the last time she had a checkup- pregnant women had unexplainable mood swings, and could be dangerous. But they wouldn't come near her.

John had been sleeping in Rodney's room and ignored all of her attempts to contact him via radio. Leslie hadn't really ignored her as much as been far too busy preparing for the new arrivals to come and talk to her.

Merry rolled over onto her side and groaned. It wasn't bad enough that she couldn't control her emotions; she couldn't really change positions, either, and with John gone, she hadn't been able to take a bath or change her clothes in four days.

Sitting in silence a minute more, she reached for her radio and popped it into her ear. Taking a deep breath, she made a call.

~*~

Almost an hour later, the bell at her door rang. She called out for the person to come in, and waited patiently for them to come into the bedroom.

Merry grinned. "Hi, Teyla."

Teyla's normally sunny response seemed subdued. "Good morning, Merry."

Merry's grin slipped. "Is everything okay, Teyla?"

Teyla frowned. "I have heard that all is not well between yourself and Colonel Sheppard."

Merry flushed. "A simple misunderstanding, I assure you, but he won't talk to me. I've tried several times to get in contact with him, but he won't answer."

Teyla's face was suddenly closed. "And what would you like me to do about that?" Such a statement, from any other person, would have been harsh and ridiculing. From Teyla, it was simply a question.

"Could you talk to him? I don't even know what I did wrong, that he won't talk to me, but I need him right now, and he won't answer me when I call him. He promised he always would, and he isn't answering." The words tumbled out of Merry like a flood from a broken dam, and something flashed quickly across Teyla's face, before being replaced by that impenetrable calm.

"I cannot help you, Merry. I am sorry."

Without another word, she spun and walked out of the door, not looking back.

~*~

Merry tried calling Teyla again, but she wouldn't answer. A quick call to Ronon confirmed that he wouldn't be any help to her, either. He said maybe five words before the radio clicked with the sound of a disconnection. Taking a deep breath, she called Rodney.

"Rodney?"

There was a faint tremor in his voice as he responded. "M…Merry? How are you?"

She smiled grimly. "I'm fine, Rodney. Can you do me a favor?"

She could imagine his face screwing up in frustration as he said, "N…no, not really. I'm busy. Leave me alone." The radio clicked.

Seething, Merry slammed the radio onto the mattress. John's team had solidified, turning into an impenetrable barrier around him, and, for the first time, she was on the outside.

~*~

She was feeling pangs of loneliness near sunset when the bells rang at her door. She called out soundlessly, unsure whether or not she wanted them to come in. The doors slid open. She could see them from the corner of her eye, and she watched as a slender woman with brilliantly golden hair walked gingerly across the floor towards her. She hesitated halfway through the living area. Thinking she was Athosian, possibly sent by Teyla, Merry waved and called out, "In here."

The woman stood uncertainly in the doorway, her face shadowed in the low light. "Are you Merry Sheppard?" Her voice was low and pleasant, and Merry nodded.

"Yeah, that's me. Can I…is there something you need?"

The woman's head dropped low onto her chest, and Merry had the sense that she was bowing. "I was sent by the Dragon."

Merry gasped. "You're one of Aivka's people."

The woman nodded, but made no move to step forward. "I am one of the few remaining people of the World-Under-Ice. I am Aivka's sister, Reva. My brother sent me here, as an emissary."

Merry groaned. "I don't know why he persists in talking to me. I have absolutely no authority in Atlantis."

Reva blinked. "But you are the mate of the chief of the warriors. The man called Sheppard. Aivka knows this, and came to you, so that at the end of the day, you may talk to your mate of what he discussed with my brother."

Merry laughed. "I suppose you know that my 'mate' put your brother in a cell for talking to me."

Reva nodded. "Among other things. My brother is not the best thinker in the world. That is why he sent me. To help. Among those remaining, I am the one he thought best to speak to you, to warn you of what is to come."

Merry sat up, wincing as her ribs moved. "What's coming?"

Reva took a step into the room, and, when Merry didn't say anything, took another. "My brother has shown me the history of the Dragons, just as he has shown all of my people. No other Dragon has ever shown such care, and we are grateful. He sent me to tell you that the Dragons are meeting on another world, one far from the Darkness, and that he wishes both you and your mate to come."

Merry looked at the earnest young woman and sighed. "I'm not really capable of going anywhere. And I'm not sure that John would let me go. Especially not with your brother."

Reva smiled. "My brother believes that is the case. He told me to ask you a favor."

Merry groaned inwardly. "What favor?"

Reva motioned to the door. "There was another Dragon on the world where Beshia sacrificed himself. She is old, and worn, but she has agreed to help, if it convinces your mate to come to the meeting of the Dragons."

Merry shook her head. "What 'gift' does she have? The power to change minds?"

Reva's mouth tightened in annoyance. "I see that my brother has told you much. No, the woman, Alis Cunningweaver, has a rarer gift, one that is very useful, and thus, kept secret, to protect her. She has the gift of healing."

Merry felt her eyebrows shoot into her hairline of their own accord. "Healing? Really."

Reva nodded tersely. "Of course. I would not lie about this. Should I send her to you?"

Merry thought briefly of what John would say when she told him what was going on, and then remembered that he wasn't talking to her. There was no way to warn him, either, since none of his teammates would talk to her, and Leslie hadn't answered either. She looked into Reva's eyes, so like her brother's, and nodded.

~*~

Reva came back nearly an hour later, an elderly woman and a girl in tow. Reva motioned the two of them into the room and introduced them.

"Merry Sheppard, this is the Dragon Alis Cunningweaver, of Artua, and her niece and heir, Vitra Dancingtree. Alis, this is the woman who wishes to help us save Aivka."

Alis was a tiny woman with clouds of white hair and piercing green eyes. She came to just below Reva's shoulders, and Reva wasn't a tall woman. She wore bright colors- a red skirt embroidered in blue flowers and a yellow blouse with matching flowers- and a long fringed shawl over it all. She smiled brightly at Merry and made her way briskly to the bed, her niece following after. Vitra had her aunt's piercing eyes, but her hair was brown and pulled back, and her outfit a little more muted.

Merry flinched when Alis touched her abdomen, but closed her eyes and let the old woman do what she needed to. She jumped when Alis spoke near her head.

"Vitra, would you please take Reva into the other room?"

Merry opened her eyes as Reva and Vitra left, shutting the door behind them. Merry stared blankly at it; she and John rarely felt the need to close the door between the rooms. Alis looked down at her, her green eyes disappearing into wrinkles as she smiled. "I have found the causes of your pain, and I will take the injury away." She paused, seeming to debate with herself. "I felt the other life inside of you. Your child will be safe. I will be very careful."

Merry nodded. Her voice came out in a whisper. "Thank you."

Alis smiled again. "No, I must thank you, for agreeing to help Aivka. A meeting of the Dragons cannot convene without all twelve in attendance. There hasn't been a meeting such as this in many lifetimes, and the need is very great. Think of my healing as a gift, in gratitude."

Merry felt a tear slide down her cheek. She hadn't even realized that she was crying. "I'm sorry. I can't seem to control my emotions anymore."

Alis hand was on Merry's shoulder, still smiling. "That is quite alright. I have borne several children, and while I was carrying them, I found myself unable to react the way I was used to. It is very disconcerting, but then, my husband became used to it. Yours will too. They all do."

Merry smiled tearfully back. "Thank you again."

Alis placed her browned and wrinkled hands on Merry's temples. Merry felt her eyes close against her will, and fought briefly with herself to open them again.

Alis' voice whispered in the sudden quiet. "Breathe, child. Do not forget to breathe."

A sudden wave of cold, followed by a blast of heat, rushed over her. She choked in a breath, and then another, not knowing how long the heat gripped her. She gasped silently for air, and Alis' hands were firm on her head.

The heat faded, and Merry could feel herself sinking into oblivion. She could barely make out Alis' cry for her niece before she fell into the blackness.

~*~  
Merry woke slowly to the sound of low voices. She tried desperately to open her eyes; one of the voices was male, and sounded familiar. It grew louder as another voice, female this time, answered sharply and with a distinct note of annoyance.

"What the hell is wrong with my wife?"

Merry felt her heart jump. It was John. It had to be.

The woman's voice answered in a gentle tone laced with exasperation, as if she had explained it many times before. "I have healed your wife of her injuries. She has agreed to this. However, as has happened every time I have healed a person, they have slept deeply for many hours. This is perfectly normal, especially with the child still growing inside of her."

John's reply took a second. "You know…you know about the baby?"

Alis' voice sounded annoyed again, but her tone never wavered. "Of course. I felt the child when I healed her. It is healthy, and has many months yet to grow."

Merry looked around the room. For the first time in weeks, she was laying comfortably in bed, on her side, facing the door. The room and windows were dark; obviously, it was night. There was a form curled up in the chair in the corner, but from the sounds of even breathing, they were asleep. She looked through the rectangle of light that was the door to the living area.

John was framed in the doorway, facing the bedroom, and Alis stood in front of him, blocking his way. John's face was tense and tired. For a second, Merry felt her heart break at the look in his eyes.

She tried to call out to him, but only succeeded in a croak that would have made any frog proud. The person in the chair stirred; both Alis and John turned towards the bedroom. He was in the room before Merry could blink once, and next to the bed in half the time it should have taken him. The person in the chair jumped up, and Merry could just make out Vitra's features in the dim light. Her aunt motioned her out of the room before she could speak, and Vitra left quickly, glancing in John's direction only once.

Merry stared up at her husband; the worn and tired look on his face had been replaced with something like joy and anger mixed together. He knelt by the bed, his face level with hers.

"Merry?"

She smiled at him, feeling, for the first time since the explosion, like a real, healthy person. "Hey, John."

His grin lit up the room. "How are you?"

She laughed. "I'm wonderful. I haven't felt like this in a long time."

He frowned. "Like what?"

She pulled his face towards hers and kissed him soundly. He didn't react at first, too surprised to do anything, but he quickly took over the kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around her. When they had finished, he was laying next to her on the bed, and she had her arms around his waist, pulling him close.

She whispered, "It was worth it, just for this."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Confirmation **

After they had kissed for several long, passionate minutes, John seemed to regain his senses, and his anger. His voice was low, and gravelly, and Merry felt a shiver run up her spine at the sound. She'd never really seen him angry at her before.

"What were you thinking?"

Merry smiled beatifically at him while trying not to snarl. He had no reason to be mad at her. "That if she really could heal me, then I would be able to be useful again. I am so tired of having everyone wait on me hand and foot. I'm pregnant, not a porcelain doll."

He looked frustrated, running his hand through his hair. "She could have killed you. She could have been lying about her powers."

Merry blinked back sudden tears. "You already were killing me. I didn't see the harm, and Aivka and B…Beshia's powers were real; why shouldn't hers be?"

He stared at her, ignoring her question; his eyes were wide and uncomprehending. "How was I killing you? I haven't even seen you in four days!"

She turned away, suddenly realizing the direction their conversation had taken. Moving her legs to the edge of the bed, she groaned. "God, this feels good. I'm going to take a long, hot bath."

He held up a hand, his face hard and his eyes flashing; she thought they looked green, today, a definite sign that he was beyond angry. "Answer my question, damn it!"

She ignored him, gathering clean clothes from the dresser and walking, slowly, towards the bathroom. He blocked her path. His face…something was gentler about his face. "Merry, please."

She took pity on him- briefly- and answered, after setting the pile of clothing on a chair near the door. "You wouldn't answer me. I called and called, but you wouldn't answer. And neither would Leslie. And then, Teyla said she couldn't help me, and Ronon wouldn't answer either, and then Rodney- Rodney McKay!- wouldn't talk to me! What was I to think, John? That you were there for me? You weren't!"

John took a step backwards. "I did what I thought…I didn't want you to see me so angry…I didn't think…"

Merry jabbed a finger into his chest, hard. "No, you didn't. I was injured and unable to move, and I'm PREGNANT! You left me all by myself, and I didn't know if you were coming back, and Alis offered, and now, for the first time in _weeks_, I can move on my own. And my new people will be arriving soon, and I wanted to be able to greet them myself, not have them traipsing through our rooms to see a boss so injured she can't get a pencil off the floor! Plus, there's the nursery to set up, and a hundred other things that I need to arrange before the baby arrives in about five months. And you can tell everyone to start taking my calls again; I'm lonely, and they're my friends too!"

John choked back whatever comment he had planned on saying. "I'm sorry. I don't know how else to say it."

Merry shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. I know I should have talked to about it, but you weren't available. So I had to do it on my own." She picked up the clothes and handed them to him. "Now, you can help me take a bath. If you're good, I may help you take one as well."

His eyes lit up for a second, then sobered. "Are we…are we good?"

She nodded, ignoring the pang in her chest that said that she was still mad at him. "Of course we are."

~*~

The rest of the day was passed in a flurry of checkups and tests. It took Doctor Keller nearly three hours to determine that everything was, indeed, fine, and that Alis had done nothing more or less than heal her. As soon as she drew the conclusion, Keller seemed eager to talk to the old woman about what had happened, and released Merry, stating, in no uncertain terms, that while she was fine to go back to work, she should take it easy for a few days.

Alis had spoken to Woolsey about the meeting of the Dragons, and while he was sympathetic, he believed (as did nearly everyone but Merry), that it was simple myth. The names that they knew, the timelines they had given, coincided with nothing in the Ancient database. But Merry believed her, and wanted to help.

John moved back in, and they had dinner together. He felt guilty not knowing what changes her body was going through, and gratefully accepted the book Keller had given her to give to him- What to Expect When You're Expecting. Merry didn't tell him that Jennifer had given her a copy, too; there was something like too much information.

They settled into a routine. John went about his duties as usual, and read the book when he had a spare moment. Merry and Leslie- now talking, after an apology and explanation- set up the labs for the new department and found living quarters for everyone. They had submitted their list to Woolsey, who approved and sent it back to the IOA. Within a month, possibly as soon as a week, they would set up meetings through the gate to introduce her to her new team. Within six weeks, everyone would arrive on Atlantis, and the real work would start.

It was good news for Merry; she wanted everyone settled before she grew too huge, which, according to the book, could be any day. At the fifth month- which she was nearing- it would be more obvious to everyone that she was pregnant.

Meanwhile, the darkness had spread to fifteen worlds, only two inhabited, and with a warning sent well in advance, everyone was evacuated safely. It seemed that the meeting of the Dragons would need to happen soon, but no one was budging.

Merry had spoken to John about what Aivka had shown her, had even tried to get him to take the memories for himself, but nothing helped. Alis and her niece had cornered him several times, to which he had responded by assigning them a guard to keep them away from him. Reva, on the other hand, simply followed him until he gave in and begged her to leave him alone, and gave her permission to visit her brother in his cell.

Merry felt frustrated and fed up, but there was nothing she could do.

~*~

Three weeks had gone by so quickly. Merry had ordered everything she needed for the nursery; the military had been very generous, only dividing the items into three groups, so they would all be there before the baby arrived. A message sent to her sister had been responded to; Pip was thrilled that she was finally going to be an aunt, and had taken the liberty of telling her children that they would soon be cousins. Sam, in particular, was very excited.

She had also sent a message- under John's name, of course- to his brother Dave, who had sent back a polite and almost cheerful message in response, one that had surprised John. Soon, the brothers would be emailing frequently, something she thought would be as good for them as it was for her. Her relationship with Pip hadn't been good for so long, she had thought they would never recover, but they had been getting along swimmingly since her marriage.

After a long day supervising the installation of a new lab, all Merry wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep until dinner. She needed to eat, of course, but John, when not on a mission- very infrequent, given the danger of the darkness- had taken to bringing her dinner. Occasionally, they were joined by his friends, usually Rodney and Jennifer, but also Teyla and Kanaan and Ronon and Amelia. Leslie, in her new relationship with Hanai, the Athosian Teyla had introduced her to, rarely came by, but they spent most of the day together anyway, so Merry wasn't hurt.

She waved her hand wearily over the crystals to open the door, and jumped in surprise when there was someone waiting for her on the other side.

Reva looked tired and worn; acting as the go-between for her brother and their people was wearing on her. "Merry Sheppard."

Merry stared at her. "Reva. How did you get in my quarters?"

Reva frowned. "They were not locked. It was a simple thing." Waving it off as unimportant, she continued. "My brother said that the meeting will take place in four days, on a planet near here. The rest of the Dragons will be there, and he and Alis must attend, if they are to save all worlds. This, he knows, and has sent me to tell you." Her voice was intense.

Merry sighed. "I don't know what you think I can do about it. John isn't budging, and even if he did, Woolsey won't allow it."

Reva shrugged. "Then perhaps they can come here, to Atlantis. This is where the Darkness was first fought, and then Aivka will not leave."

The door opened behind Merry, and she jumped, shrieking in surprise. Reva looked stunned, but not more so than John. "Mer, what's going on?"

Merry's brain froze. "Um…"

Reva jumped in, her face determined. "You must free my brother and Alis to go to the meeting of the Dragons. We will do anything, if you let them go!"

John was taken aback. "You'd allow an escort of Marines to go with? And scientists?"

Reva nodded hurriedly. "Of course. The meeting must take place. This Aivka has told me. He will agree to whatever you wish."

Merry put a hand on John's arm. "You're not seriously considering this, are you?" she asked hopefully.

John didn't look at her. "And if we decide to bring everyone back to Atlantis? Will they cooperate?"

Reva nodded. "I believe so. Anything to contain the Darkness again. That is their purpose."

John glanced at Merry. "Then I'll talk to Woolsey in the morning."

Reva grinned brightly. "Thank you! My brother will be so very pleased!"

John opened the door for her, and she left, grin stretching from ear to ear.

Merry waited until the girl was gone and the door firmly shut before she spun on her husband, nearly loosing her balance in the process. "What's changed?"

John sighed. "We received word that the Darkness was going to Proculus. You know, the planet with Ithar, the Ancient woman?"

Merry nodded, confused. "Okay?"

John sank into the sofa, patting the cushion for Merry to join him. "We sent a team through, letting them know what was coming. Chaya was horrified to learn that the Darkness was loose. She confirmed Aivka's story. Said the Dragons could save everything. She…she said that they had never found anything else that could. She said we could, and should, trust them."

Merry leaned closer into him. "You needed confirmation, and now that you have it…"

John sighed again, this time with frustration. "Convincing Woolsey will be difficult, but with the word of a real Ancient? Should be a piece of cake. Speaking of which, have you gained weight?"

Merry was stunned by the question. It was so out of character, and yet, there had been a teasing quality to his voice that she hadn't heard in a long time. "Are you calling me fat?"

John laughed. She didn't realize how long it had been since she heard him laugh, truly. "No, just asking. You seem…bigger."

Merry giggled, and she reached up and kissed him. "I've missed you."

He returned the kiss with fervor. "Missed you, too."

_Again, sorry for the delay. Will be much faster now that I have the whole story planned, and my computers (both of them!) have had all viruses eradicated, and all physical repairs done. Long story. Lots of money. Bitch of a delay._


End file.
